Change with the wind
by alwaysjessie
Summary: What would have happened if Eva hadn't stayed with Chuck? If Blair had gone to see Chuck in a hospital in Prague with a secret on her shoulder instead of to Paris? What if Blair had never met the Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Blair hadn't come out of her room for over a week. She had learned right before leaving for Paris that Chuck was presumed missing. She knew he was the type

of man to disappear, but he never disappeared for this long or without any word to anybody. Even if he isolated everybody around him, no matter how big the

world was, Chuck Bass could always be found. Her phone was ringing once again. She sat up slowly in her bed while reaching for her phone. Serena's name

came across the screen. Reluctantly Blair answered.

"You obviously haven't heard, I am taking an abscence from reality."

"B, I know you don't want to hear from anyone, but I've got some bad news."

"S, whatever it is unless you can tell me that Chuck is okay than I would rather not talk about it."

"That's the news, only he's not okay. B, a hospital in Prague just called saying Chuck has been brought in and he's not doing so good."

Blair dropped the phone from her hand. She felt like she was going to be sick. After everything he'd done to hurt her and after everything they had been

through, she couldn't stay away if he was hurt. Especially not after the news that she had to tell him. Blair began to pull out her suitcase and throw in

clothes. She had no idea how long she would be away. She just knew that she would not be leaving Prague until she knew that Chuck Bass was able to

come back by her side.

Chuck Bass had left the upper east side with ripped connections. The one girl he had loved more then anything hated him more than anything in the world

and the rest of his family believed that he was a monster for taking Little J's virginity. He had gone to Prague not caring what happened to him. Then that

night in the alley when those men stole the ring meant for Blair he lost it and he didn't care. He remembers hearing the shot and then there was darkness.

He finally allowed himself to open his eyes. Next to his bed was the last person he ever expected to see again: Blair Waldorf.

"B-Blair?" Chuck whispered, unsure to know whether this was true or he was dead.

"Yes, Bass. It's me. And if I ever get another phone call that you got yourself shot, I will shoot you myself." Blair said cooly, but thanking God himself that

Chuck had woken up. It'd been over a month since they had found him, she was beginning to believe the doctors were right in believing he would never

wake up again. Blair turned her face, quickly wiping the tears that were sneaking out of the corner of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't understand what you're doing here." Chuck Bass repeated once again, looking at

Blair who was sitting back with her left leg over her right. Her pale, yet perfect leg just dangling

in the air.

"Chuck, I may still be pissed at you for everything, but I am not going to just sit back while you

could have died in the hospital! Would you have sat back if they had called you and told you I

was in the hospital after being SHOT!"

"Point taken, Waldorf." Chuck replied cooly. Something was wrong. He could sense these

things when it came to Blair, "but I can tell somethings wrong, so why don't you spill it."

"Bass I don't know what you're playing at." Blair got up, fiddling with the buttons of her coat. A

quick thought went over Chucks mind, but he quickly pushed it away, knowing that it was

practically impossible.

"Just take off your coat and stay awhile. Unless you hate me so much that you'd stay by my side

for a month and then leave the minute I wake up."

"Chuck you've been my best friend for years now, of course I was going to come when you fell ill." Blair added,exiting swiftly out of the room.

Blair Waldorf quickly ducked into a bedroom. She stood againt the door, breathing heavily. Her stomach was killing her and she could not figure out why. She

ran into a stall and began to she realized that she was throwing up blood.

"Fuck." Blair muttered, wiping her mouth and heading to the front desk of the hospital.

"May I help you Miss Waldorf?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. I'm miscarrying." Blair said and then the rest of the world went black.

_Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapters! Let me know your thoughts and opinions so far!_


End file.
